artificial elemental blade dancer
by draco5764
Summary: Johnathan Taurus is the adopted son of the Taurus family. He strives to become an elemental. One day after given a powerful Dragon spirit it gets stolen from him. This the story of him and his friends adventures. My first fanfiction.
1. biography

Name:Johnathan Taurus

Age:15 Physical features:hair-dark brown;eyes-blue;skin-slight tan

Family:father-Vladimir Taurus;mother-Elizabeth Taurus;older sister-Sarah Taurus(current earth elemental queen)

Spirit:Audumbla(an earth in the form of a huge cow with horns);elemental waffle-sverd fjell the mountain slash sword

Bio:Johnathan was found in the forest as a baby by Sarah at the age of ten and her mother when they were taking a walk together. They decided to adopt the boy into the Taurus family, a powerful marques family in Ordesia. Elizabeth was happy about this because she was able to have another child to raise and love especially after being told she wouldn't be able to have anymore. Sarah was overjoyed with this because she always wanted a younger sibling and being told about it being impossible for her mother to produce another child had left her a bit heartbroken. Because of this Sarah loves her brother very much and dotes on him to this day(there was incident when she was twelve she used him as a teddy bear). Despite the smothering Johnathan really loves his sister. She was always there to help take of and support him. He also greatly admires her as an excellent elemental and blade dancer. Marques Vladimir Taurus was happy to have a son to help carry out the family name.

As he grew up Johnathan was recognized as a very talented prodigy both mentally and physically. All his life he has been trying to way to contract a spirit. During his tenth birthday his older sister took a day away from her school the Divine Ritual Institute to visit and gave a powerful blood stone containing a very high level earth spirit named Audumbla which up to this day he considers it his most prized possession because of the powerful inside to help his research and the fact it the first birthday present his sister was able to get him. He has decided once he has completed his research he will make Audumbla his contracted spirit.

A few year ago his was attack by an assassin but easily defeated and captured her. It was a young sub human-Elfin girl named Henrietta Wood. A girl contracted to the high level fire spirit Xiuhcoalt. Instead of having her killed or sent to jail Sarah decided to make her into her brother's maid. Though things rough for the two at first the two started to enjoy each other's company. In fact Johnathan considers Henrietta to be his first real friend and up to this day feels that she's his closest friend.

Because of his research he is highly respected in his country. He decided to aide his research by studying spirit seal with contracting potential. So far he has found out how to use elemental waffle and conjuring the spirit itself. Also he got his sister and some his father friends from the military to train him in the art of blade dance and using his spirit for combat. However it requires certain crystals and power to do these things. He had been given lots of spirit crystals so he has enough materials for his projects. Until a couple of years of year ago he was even given access to sealed spirits from other countries. One day he had been intrusted with researching a powerful sealed military dragon spirit from Draconia named Fafnir. However on the night he had gotten it he was betrayed by three of his assistants. They had snuck in and not only did they steal the sealed spirit but also all his research and data(good thing he had extras). After that not only was he no longer trusted by the other countries to handle these spirits and he was seen as unable to handle most situation involving this matter but he was also lost the trust of his closest foreign friend Yuri El Cid. Since then he has made his priority to not become elementalist but also to find the stolen spirit and bring it back so he can have their trust again and his friend back. This is the bio of my character I hope you like the story when I start on it.

Sorry if it seems kind of weird but I was working on it at midnight. It will be great story I promise.


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 1

Volume 1 Chapter 1

I woke up to beams of the bright sun. That instantly got me up. I wasn't expecting the morning to come so quick. I must have been training pretty long it I'm still this tired.

After a while I got up, changed my and done to the dining room to eat breakfast. With the routine like I bet it' s hard I'm of noble-class.

On my way down I was greeted by a girl long blonde, green eyes, pointy selfish ears(which made sense since she had elf blood in her), and was dressed as a maid. This was Henrietta Wood, my personal maid and close friend. I still wonder how she ended becoming both these things after she tried to kill my sister.

Things hadn't gone very well for us at first but after a while we began to enjoy. We even play a few board games sometimes and she also helps me with my research and training. "Good morning, Master Johnathan."

She said while bowing her head. I smile a bit embarrassed, "Henrietta I've told you that you don't have to add master when addressing me. We're friends so just call John okay."

"Yes sir, John. It's just that sometimes I forget about that fact." She said with a slight blush. He pretty much figured that one out.

"John I was coming to tell you that your breakfast has been ready for a while. It is probably cold by now so you really should go eat before it starts to spoil." That instantly got me moving.

When I came into the dinning hall I noticed that my parents weren't in there. They had probably already ate breakfast while I was still sleeping. I looked to the area where I normally sat and saw that my breakfast was porridge. I started to eat and after I was done I headed back to my room.

It really was a rather large and decorated room, but when you're a noble I guess that it's something to be expected of. I went to one of my drawers and pulled out a necklace with comma-shaped blood red jewel on it. This jewel was a rare spirit crystal called Blood Stone. This rare jewel was my most prized possession.

The reasons for this was because It was a birthday present from my sister and also because of the powerful spirit within. Sometimes I thought that I could feel the spirit communicating with me. I had been through a lot with this spirit. I even used my the things I learned from my research to summon it a few times. I looked at the jewel with a smile before placing the necklace around my neck.

I went to another drawer and pulled out another blood stone. This blood stone was one of the stone I placed a lot of my spirit's power in. It a known fact that the stronger the spirit crystal the more power could be put in it.

The other blood stones were ones I used to summon the elemental waffel and sometimes the spirit itself. I went outside the mansion and looked for something to test my spirit's power on.

I kept searching until I had come across a huge log. You're probably wondering why I would be wasting one of my blood stones on a log. There are two reasons that I have for this. The first one is that I have a lot of these jewels so it's not a big deal if I use it just this once. The second reason was that since I did a lot of training last night I wanted to start to a small of training today so I could go inside and rest some more.

I out my blood stone and smashed it against a tree while reciting the summoning chant for my spirit(couldn't think of one for him to say, but I will have him say it next time). I focused on it ending up in elemental waffel form and there the stone sword, sverd fjell(the mountain slashing sword). As soon as my position was properly put I swung hard and it sliced through it perfectly. I smiled at how well I done it.

As soon as I was about to leave, I heard something approaching me from behind. I turned around to see what it was and was shocked to see a large tree-like monster coming right at me. I recognized the monster as a low level earth spirit called a dryad. I had narrowly dodged it's upcoming attack. It didn't make sense for a dryad to attacking me because I thought that they were suppose to be peaceful, but then I remember that they would go berserk if caught destroying things in the forest like plants and animals.

It must have gotten angry when I had slice through the huge log, I made a mental note to myself to never do something like that again. When it came back at me I readied myself and plunged the blade into the dryad with all my strength. The dyrad howled in pain and disappeared.

It still amazes me how a stone sword could so much damage, but it then again this is a high level elemental waffel. After that little skirmish I headed back home.

When I got home I found my father right outside the mansion.

"Hey dad." I called out as I approached him. He looked at me shocked. "Ah Johnathan. I was looking for you." "What is it dad?" I asked curiously. "There someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked. He smiled, "It's one of my old friends from the military."

That shocked me.

Why is someone from the military here to see me. As my dad brought me inside to talk to the person I began to wonder how this would end.


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 2

Volume 1 Chapter 2

Me and my dad walked in the mansion and kept walking till we reached the living room. Sitting on the couch talking to my mom was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties with red-hair, brown-eyes, and a rather pale face. She was dressed in the uniform commonly worn by the empire's spirit knights.

I instantly recognized her as Alice Celtic the leader of one of the spirit knight special forces teams. She was also a close friend of my dad in the military.

I had met her only a couple times before in the past, if you don't consider the times she has come to help train me. The first time was when my dad had brought me and my sister along to attend the party she held in celebration of her victory of a quest to stop a wild devil-class spirit. The second time was three years ago when my family went to go see the previous blade dance, she had sat right between me and my sister.

I remembered the mesmerizing effects of the blade dances that were performed by the strongest blade dancer, Ren Ashbell. It was hard that someone that almost nobody had any knowledge of had won the blade dance in such a spectacular fashion. Like Alice, my sister, and a lot of other girls I knew I had been inspired by her work work.

Although I didn't feel any kind of attraction towards her like a lot of other guys I know had. It just felt like there was something preventing that. However, I still tried using a bit of her techniques to help me when I am performing my own types of blade dances.

Although I didn't have enough contact or interaction with Alice to consider her a friend I still considered her to be a close acquaintance. She help a lot when she comes by to train me in the art of blade dance and combat.

"Hello Alice. It's nice to see you again." I called out as I went across the room towards her.

She turned and smiled, "Ah Johnathan it's good to see you again."

"So what exactly is it that you came here to talk to me about?"

Her smiled faded and was replaced by a stern frown. "I came here with business from the military."

That quickly got my attention. To be put involved with events concerning the military was a big deal, especially for someone like me. Then I began to wonder if this had anything to with the dragon-heist incident a few years ago. I spent a lot not only tracking the spirit but also the ones who took it.

"Hey Alice? This doesn't have anything to do with Fafnir getting stolen does it. I've told you guys that I'm still working on finding it." I said while getting a little nervous.

Since that day a lot people from the empire and lot of other places started to think I couldn't be trusted to with these kind of spirits. I was sometimes that if things kept up they would stop sending me spirit crystals like the blood stones.

Alice smiled while shaking her head. "Relax Johnathan. The spirit knights are well aware of your efforts to fix that little catastrophe. Besides that was a long time ago so you shouldn't let it bother you. I am sure you will manage to retrieve the spirit very soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't tell how relieved I felt that that had to do with what was going on. Then I asked, "Well then what exactly is it that you came here to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and then started to speak. "Well it seems that spirit knights would like to offer you a quest."

Now that gave me real shocked. "You're joking, right Alice?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"But I'm not a spirit knight. So I have never been on a quest before."

"Besides aren't a ton of other knights you can give this quest to." I asked a little hopefully.

She shook her head, "Unfortunately no. All the other spirit knight teams are either on a different quest or helping to handle that other matter that other matter that I am sure you are already aware of."

If I was correct she was talking about disappearance of the five elemental lords.

About a few weeks ago after the final round of the blade dance between Team Inferno and Team Scarlet the five elemental Lord just seemed to have disappeared. The empire has been doing everything in their power to locate them.

However so far all of their attempts to do so have been total failures. Not even the elemental queens who directly serve the elemental lords themselves have managed make contact with them for a while.

Speaking of which my sister is also one five elemental queens. She is the elemental earth queen so she serves the elemental earth lord Lode Gear.

I haven't really heard much from her lately. I been kind of worried about her. Though it really shouldn't be something to worry about to much I can't really help myself. She usually comes by every time she has a day off from the Divine Ritual Institute but so far for the past couple weeks she hasn't been able because she busy trying to locate the five elemental lords.

"Hey Alice, have you heard from or talked to Sarah much lately."

"Sorry, but no I haven't. So she's been with pretty busy helping out with the search for the elemental lords."

Things must have been pretty bad if she wasn't able to talk with Alice.

The empire hasn't been in this bad of shape since the whole Calamity Queen incident a few years ago. It was an event where the previous elemental fire queen Rubia Elstain betrayed the elemental fire Lord Volcanius by steeling the strongest fire spirit Laevateinn from the shrine and fleeing from the empire.

In his rage Volcanius had brought about a great calamity to Ordesia. He caused every volcano in the Elstain territory to erupt and burn most of it to the ground. After that for a whole year no matter how hard anyone in Ordesia tried they couldn't light a flame or make a single spark.

As punishment the Empire of Ordesia had the Elstain family stripped of their noble titles and placed Rubia' s parents in jail. Her younger sister Claire Elstain was spared however the Empire of Ordesia had demanded that relinquish her contracted spirit Scarlet to them. It might have happened however the Dusk Witch Greyworth Ciel Mais managed to convince them that letting Claire keep Scarlet would be a good idea.

It was only during the blade dance three years ago after the fantastical performance of the strongest blade dancer, Ren Ashbell, had the elemental fire lord's rage finally been soothed. It amazed me how her blade dance was good enough to calm down an elemental lord.

It been really hard for my sister when she was told about Rubia' s betrayal. Even though Sarah was a couple of years older than Rubia the two of them had been best friends at the Divine Ritual Institute. I had met also met Rubia a few times in the past when I went to visit my sister at the Divine Ritual Institute and she seemed to be quite nice.

There was even one time when she invited me and Sarah to her younger sister Claire's birthday party. Her sister seemed nice, although she was also kind of hot headed.

"So what's the quest?" I asked.

Alice took a deep breath and started to. "A couple of weeks ago a small village in Ordesia called Yucatek had started to go through a strange set."

"Like what?" I asked.

"First the villagers started to get sick after drinking the water from nearby rivers and streams. Some of the elder villagers had even died from it. Then for some reason all of the trees and plants started to wither and die out. Finally just days ago a huge toxic vapor made it's way into the village and almost poisoned everyone there. They managed to get out safely and are now in the military's care."

"A few of them wanted to go back after the vapor cleared, but we thought that it would be best if they stayed with us until we figured out the reason behind all these strange events and occurrences."

"Two days ago we sent a team of spirit knights to go investigate to go investigate these occurrences. It was only after that did we realize the situation was bigger than we imagined. According to team's leader and second in command during their investigation they came across rogue elementalist. They managed to beat her but unfortunately she got away."

"After that the exact same vapor that drove the villagers out started to come by and effect them. Once the vapor cleared the team started was going to continue their investigation when an unseen archer started shooting arrows at them."

"Are they okay?" I asked a little worried about what had become of them.

"Don't worry they'll be alright." She said reassuringly. "Right after the unseen archer had stopped firing the leader and her second in command, who were the only ones that didn't get hit, used their remaining strength to get the girls to a hospital. Then they were transferred to the knight's infirmary to receive better treatment."

"It was smart of the leader to help heal them so that the effects of the arrows would be delayed."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She placed her hands on her head as if thinking about what to say next. "Well it would appear that from their injuries the arrows were poisoned."

That was when I started to see a type similarity to the events going on. "Exactly what kind of poison was it."

"The doctors and healers said that it was some type of venom, but I have heard of a creature that could produce venom like this."

"Hey Alice. Don't think it's a little coincidental that all the events going on so far involve poison." I pointed out.

"Actually I think you're right. It seems whoever is responsible for specialises in poison." She stated.

"Do you have any idea on who is doing this or why they are doing it?" I asked hoping to get some more clues on what to expect during this quest.

She her head disappointingly. "Unfortunately I don't. The higher up say they have an idea on who might be causing it but they won't tell me until they are absolutely sure that their theory is correct."

That got me disappointed.

"So what exactly is that you want me to do on this quest?"

"The knights would like you to go to the village and find whoever caused these things figure out this person's motives and arrest them. Recent reports say that they are still there so you shouldn't have to search to long to find them. Also do you one of the people from the team that was sent there who aren't in the infirmary. The leader is still busy helping to heal the ones that are in the infirmary. So you'll have to take the second in command as your guide."

"So do you except this quest?" She asked.

"Yes I do, but under one condition."

"What would that be?" Alice asked a little curiously.

"I want to bring Henrietta along with me."

She looked at me with a rather shocked expression. "What!? But Johnathan she not an elementalist so bringing her along would only put her in danger."

"Actually she is." My father stated after remaining quiet along with my mother during the entire conversation.

Now Alice looked more shocked than before. "She is?"

We nodded.

"What kind of spirit does she have?"

"She is contracted to a high class fire spirit called Xiucholt." I told her.

"May I see it?" She asked a little hopefully.

My dad asked my mom to fetch Henrietta. A few minutes later my mom came back with Henrietta following behind her.

"Henrietta," I said, "Alice here would like to see your contracted spirit. Would you mine summoning it so that she can see it."

"Yes Jonathan-sama."

She walked towards the middle of the room and started to recite her summoning chant. "Serpent of fire, familiar of the the sun lord. By the contract of blood, I command you come fourth and do my bidding."

Then, out of the blue a fire came up and went out instantly down and there was fire red anaconda sized snake lying on the.

"That's your spirit?" Alice asked in an amazed tone.

"Yep!" Henrietta answered back.

"How did an elementalist like end up becoming a maid?" Alice asked.

That question caused quite an awkward silence. No outside the family knew of Henrietta former life as an assassin which also the reason why Alice didn't know that Henrietta was an elementalist.

The silence continued until my dad broke it. "That a story for another time. However now, let's continue with our previous topic."

"Right! So Jonathan if that is the only condition, will you except this quest." Alice asked.

I thought about about it for a moment. It didn't seem right that someone was forcing people out of their homes(with such cowardly methods if I might add). Plus I was curious to know their motives.

Then I gave my answer, "I'll do it. But when do we leave."

"Tomorrow!" Alice answered.

"Why tomorrow?" My mom asked.

"The higher up want to have this done as soon as possible." Alice explained.

"Alright then I guess that is all set." My dad said.

"See you tomorrow. I'm also bringing you the one who act as your guide." She added.

With that she left house.

(A few hours later!)

I got in bed and started to think about the quest and what might happen on it. Then I started what kind of criminal was behind all this.

The end of the second chapter


	4. Volume 1 chapter 3

Volume 1 Chapter 3

"Johnathan it's morning." The sound of Henrietta' s voice from outside the room instantly woke me up.

"I'll be out in a bit. Just let me get dressed." I called back to.

I instantly scrambled around the room trying to get dressed quickly.

Today was the big day. It was the perfect day to put all my research and training to the test. This would be the first time I used audumbla in an actual fight.

As soon as I was done getting dressed I grabbed the blood stone necklace with my spirit seal in it and headed out the room.

_(Henrietta P.O.V.)

Today instead of wearing my usual maid uniform I was a brown dress and white shoes. I don't usually wear daily clothes like this dress. Usually I only wear these clothes during the weekends and other events like the master's birthday.

I stood in front of the door to Master Johnathan's room. It doesn't really take him very long to get ready.

I was glad that this was one of the things he could handle without me. I'm not saying he was an incapable person, I am just saying that a lot of times he gives me reason to worry about him.

Though why shouldn't I worry about him. I had been serving him and taking care of him since we were both eight. We had been through a lot together.

When I was told told instead of being sent to prison I would become the maid of the Taurus family's only son I felt a mixture of relief and nervousness. I was relieved because I wouldn't have to be locked up for the rest of my life. I felt nervous because I was worried about the type of person I would be serving.

A few once told me that some nobles view their servants as mere possessions. It was probably just luck that that wouldn't be the case for me.

I was even surprised that the next time she met the earth queen that she had acted like their first encounter never happened.

Instead she decided acted as I was a friend that she had not seen for a while. Even though the event had been quick it had caused me to greatly respect and fear Sarah.

It's true that Sarah was not on equal terms of strength with Rubia or the Dusk Witch but that didn't change the fact that she is one of the strongest. She was not made the elemental earth queen for nothing. If things ever went bad I would only hope to have her guarding my back.

I was happy that she never figured out my secret. That right I have a secret that I have never told anyone in this house. It's a secret that not even Jonathan himself knows. Sometimes I worry that if anyone ever found out would they look at me the same way again.

Their is a reason that a girl at the age of eight was working as an assassin. A few years ago around the same time as the Calamity Queen's betrayal the continent darker side had been revealed. There had been a school built to gather young girls who had the talent to be elementalist so they could train them to be assassins to the various nobles that had established the facility.

However, years later when the school became independent they had decided to use the assassins they raised to help with their own personal goals. They have all the assassins ranked from strongest to weakest. I was ranked as the academy's tenth strongest at the age of seven. It was something that most of the teachers found hard to believe. They decided to have me make a contract with one of their strongest fire spirits.

Also they decided to use the facility for another reason. The coming of the second Demon was for that reason the academy started to bring in boys with slight potential of being able to communicate with spirits.

It was very similar to what Jonathan was. But, for Jonathan to do what they did would be a little too extreme.

In order to help help all those that were found with the compatibility had to undergo several severe procedures such as hypnotism, drug administration, spirit possession experiments, and so forth.

Unfortunately, all their attempts to gain the second Demon King were failures. That is until the day they found a boy by the name of Kamito Kazehaya. Without going through any of the procedures that they forced upon the other boys.

They sometimes called him a miracle child and even had him contracted to their strongest spirit a darkness spirit by the name of Restia. In just a few months Kamito Kazehaya was named the Instructional School's strongest assassin.

Since we were put on the same team I had personally known Kamito. Not just him, I had also know the facility's second strongest assassin Muir Alenstarl and their seventh strongest Lily Flame(who was like an older sister to me).

You couldn't imagine my surprise when I saw that Kamito was of the participants in the current blade dance. What was even more surprising was that a couple of his teammates were girls that Jonathan was familiar.

One was Claire Elstain(going by the name Claire Rouge) and the other was Fianna Ray Ordesia the second princess born into the Ordesia royal family, also known as the Lost Queen. Both connection he had with the girls were due to the fact that his sister was a student at the Divine Ritual Institute.

Kamito had certainly caught my master's eye. Though, why wouldn't he?

Kamito was was a male elementalist, which is what Jonathan was was striving to become.

There had also been a few times during the blade dance where Jonathan had tried to get an audience with Kamito. Unfortunately, they had all been failures.

I was actually a little bit relieved that they were because if they met and Kamito recognized me it might cause my secret to be revealed.

For a while I had only them to call friends. It was the only thing that gave me any type of positive emotion, or any emotion at for that matter.

In order to keep us as their obedient puppets the Instructional School had disposed of all the emotion their assassins ever had. Any form of feeling or thought was diminished by the facility's inhuman education and teaching methods.

Everything was like this until that one when the Instructional School was attack by an incredibly powerful fire giant. The school was burned down and almost everyone was killed by it and I was separated from the rest of my teammates.

Those who had survived the attack had either died from the the Cursed Armament Seals that were placed on them by the facility years, or they were taken in by the Spirit Knights. Also there were some like me who had decided to take up jobs as contracted assassins since it was our only known skill.

It was all fine until I had been tasked with the assassination of the current elemental earth queen, Sarah Taurus. I do admit I was a bit nervous about killing the Divine Ritual Institute's strongest elementalist, however it was something I had to do because it was an order from my current employer.I never thought that that one assignment would change so much.

A few seconds later Jonathan had come out all dressed for the day while a that must have had his spirit crystals in it.

He looked worried , "I'm sorry did I take long?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No just a couple of minutes."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then let's get going."

With that we started to head downstairs to leave for our mission. I still can't believe he decided to bring me along for this quest.

_(Jonathan P.O.V.)

The sky was rather clear when I got outside. I hope that this was to be taken as a good omen.

The carriage that would take us to our guide was right in the front with Alice in it. As soon we got in and exchanged our greetings with her the carriage started to move to the area of the meeting place. It seems that it somewhere outside the Taurus territory. As we rode I began to wonder what our companion on this quest was like.

"So Alice can you tell us anything about this knight that is going to act as our guide." I asked her curiously.

She thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "We'll first off her name is Rachael Geiravor, she's a very powerful elementalist and if I recall correctly she's contracted to a high class water spirit."

"A water spirit!" I replied a little shocked. It had been a while since I've seen a high class water spirit.

"Yes a water spirit. Although she has great skill and compatibility with her spirit she does have her flaws personality wise."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and said. "Well she has a bit of trouble when it comes to needing the help of someone else. Through she makes an exception with the other members of her spirit knight team. However, any she just met would be someone she wouldn't turn turn to unless she was sure that it was absolutely necessary. She is a very proud person. Although that's not really a hard thing to believe. Like your family her family is closely associated with the military."

"Have you met her before?" Henrietta asked, speaking for first time since we left.

"A few times before. She was actually quite friendly to me in the past. Though last time when I went to discuss the actions to be taken for the quest she seemed rather hostile."

If everything she told me was true than I think I know the reason she was mad. "So how did she take the news about me being apart of this quest."

Alice shifted uncomfortably. "Well she made it pretty clear to me and everyone else there that she was completely against you coming along."

"So what exactly did she say to everyone?" I asked.

"She said that even though you are the younger brother of the current earth queen bringing you along would be hindrance. Also she said that she doesn't need any help from a fake elementalist who wouldn't be of any use to them."

"I'm guessing me getting recruited for this quest was quite hurtful to her pride since like she said I'm not a real elementalist." I said.

"It would appear so." Alice replied.

"Still though, she is right about one thing. Since I never been in a fight before it could be dangerous. But still I've already accepted the quest and who knows maybe this will be a good experience for me." I stated.

Alice nodes her head in agreement.

After a few more minutes of chattering we reach our destination. An old cafe where our companion was. We got of the carriage and Alice started to lead to our designated table.

When we got there we found that our knight friend had decided to order some tea while waiting for us. She had long silver hair and red eyes.

"Hello Rachael. It's nice to see you again." Alice said as she greeted her with a friendly smile.

The girl Rachael looked up from drinking her tea and smiled, "Ah Alice. It's nice to see you too."

Then she looked at Henrietta and me and her smile faded into a frown. "Are they the ones who will be accompanying me."

Alice nodded.

Rachael face then took on a discouraging look. "I still would rather someone else come help than obtain the humiliation of having to bring along this fake elementalist and his servant girl."

I started to feel like everything Alice said to describe her was an understatement.

"Well I'm sorry but you don't have a choice." Alice retorted back to Rachael.

Then she took another disdainful look at me. "Hmpfh, you know I was told that even though you can not form a contract with the spirit which you usually use that you still have a particular bond with it and can use a lot more of it's power than most seal users can."

It looks like she is really well informed.

"However, I think that the only reason for it to work well is because your precious spirit is nothing more than a pathetic weakling like you."

Now that statement really tick me off. I'm don't mind being called pathetic. Even though I don't let on but it actually happens a lot since there was a ton of people who also thought way about me. However, that doesn't mean I'll allow anyone to talk that way about Audumbla.

"Hey let's get something straight here knight girl." I screamed out.

Alice and Henrietta wore shocked expressions on their faces. They had never really seen me like this. Through not a lot of people did because like I said before I don't get mad very easily so it's not exactly a common thing.

"You can say whatever you want about me because I don't really care all that much about it. But nobody talks that way about Audumbla." I said.

She stood there a moment looking a little shocked by my outburst, but she quickly recovered from the shock and started speak again and with more interesting words to say this time.

"Huh, since you are so confident in your spirit's strength and power, then how about you demonstrate it by having a blade dance with me."

"Wait Rachael I don't think that is a good idea. If one of you were to get severely injured it could jeopardize the quest and leave the knight's reputation to be damaged highly. Plus I don't think we have enough time to make a trip to astral zero." Alice pointed out.

She was right though. Whatever was going on it was big. If they didn't manage to complete the quest the empire would start to loose faith in the knight's

Rachael seemed to consider this for a moment and thought about what to say next. "You are probably right. So instead of it being a full on fight how about we make this a fist strike battle. The first person to land a mark on the other person wins."

I thought about it for a while. There could be some major problems if things went wrong with this battle. Though I felt really needed to go along on this quest. Plus I always wanted to do an actual blade dance. Even if this was only just a one hit battle it still counts.

Also I wanted to show her just how strong my spirit really was. Nothing gave her the right to just immediately start trash talking her without even seeing it's strength first. Actually even if she was aware of Audumbla' s I would not allow her to get away with this.

After a few minutes of thinking on what to say I finally came up with an answer. "Alright, you're on."

She smiled with a satisfied grin. "Well then let's get started."

"Where exactly do you plan on having this blade dance." Alice asked curiously.

"We shall have in the nearby forest so nobody else will be near it." Rachael explained in a announcer like tone.

It does make sense for her to choose the forest as the area for this battle' s location. If it was being done in the forest then there would be nobody around to distract us during our battle as long as we don't end up near the home of some druids.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I announced.

And with that we headed towards the forest to start our battle.

(21 minutes later in the forest)

We in the forest. Rachael and I were facing each other in battle stance and we were about to start our blade dance battle.

Henrietta and Alice were a few few watching us. Since I figured they were probably rooting for me so I decided not to disappoint them.

"So are you ready to get this over with." Rachael said for some reason in a rather irritated tone of voice.

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied back.

"Then bring out your spirit in it's elemental waffel form so we can finish this already." She demanded me.

I obliged to her demand. I pulled out one my blood stone spirit crystals crushed it and began to to chant the elemental waffle chant.

"Great cattle of earth, provide for the first giant, destroy our enemies with your strength and power, become a mighty blade of stone and appear in my hand."

After a few seconds my spirit appeared in it's elemental waffel form sver shell the mountain slash sword, a sword made of stone.

It seemed pretty impressive to me, however my opponent didn't exactly think the same thing.

"Ahhahahahaha!" My opponent, Rachael was laying with her hands wrapped around her stomach laughing her head off.

"A stone sword! How ridiculously pathetic can you get!?" She said after she managed to catch her and then resumed back to laughing.

"You know look can be deceiving. I mean him in action with that sword and I must say that they are a pretty powerful team." Alice said in my defense.

I made a mental note to thank her later.

However Rachael still didn't buy it. "Alice, you really should not lie in order to help boost this young man's self-esteem."

The comment looked like it had highly offended her. "I was not saying it to help boost his self-esteem. That is a really powerful spirit elemental waffel and Jonathon is a very strong fighter as well."

That really sealed to do the trick.

Rachael managed to stop laughing and start chanting her spirit's elemental waffel form as well.

"Oh mighty turtle of the water, beast of the river, help to fend our foes, change to a great spear within my grasp."

Within a few seconds her spirit appeared in it's elemental waffel form. It was a spear that instead of using a sharpened shaft it was using a long curved blade. However what was really odd about the blade was not it's shape it was what it was made of.

Instead of being made of metal. It was actually made of solid looking water. I do not mean that it was made of ice. I mean that it was made of dripping water that was actually compact and push together in the form of a large curved blade.

"This is my water spirit Kapa in his elemental waffel form. It's called aqua naginata." Rachael explained.

"So it's a spear with a blade made of water?" I said.

She looked back at me with a rather irritated look. "Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!" I answered quickly.

"I just thought it looked really." Your probably wondering why I would be complementing her after she had just laughed at my spirit.

Well the thing is even though she had laughed at Audumbla I didn't have have the right to do the same thing to her. I mean it true that what she said wasn't exactly a thing I could ignore.

However, her spirit's elemental waffel form did look pretty cool. It's not every day that you get to see a blade that isn't made of metal or ice but still solid water.

Besides, I can't wait to see the surprised look on her face when she sees exactly just how powerpuff Audumbla is.

"To show you exactly what you're dealing with let me show you an example of my power. Then you can decide whether or not you want to continue forward with this duel or not." She said in a tone sounded like she felt like she was being fair.

With that she turned towards a tree and gave her spear good swing.

From the blade of the spear came a large thin current of water that had sliced through the tree.

I had to admit that it was pretty impressive. I never knew that water could ever be so dangerous before.

"So know that you understand the situation are you ready ready to turn back now?" She asked me.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my answer is still the same." I told her.

"Very well then. Let's begin." She said.

As soon she said that I got into battle stance. After a while she gave her spear a swing and a current of water began to head it's way towards me.

I ready myself for it. I had my sword raised as high as I could.

I remember one time when my big sister told me that this particular sword when powerful enough could not only take does real steal sword spirit but also a demon class spirit.

I was not exactly sure if my sword was going to work then. But I felt like I should at least try to do it.

When the current was close enough towards I brought my blade down on it and to mine and everyone else's suprise the sword had slashed right through the current and caused the water that was part of it to collapse and fall to the ground.

Rachael stared at me and started to stutter. "H-how the neck is that possible?"

"I mean that current I made was strong enough to cut through steel." She stated.

I grinned a little smugly enjoying the fact that she was starting to realize just how powerful my spirit really was. "Has! I guess now you see that Audumbla is a lot stronger than you had originally thought it was."

Then her face took on a rather irritated look.

It looked like from her expression that instead of making her see sense of the situation she looked as if she couldn't possibly be madder. "It doesn't matter how strong that spirit of yours is. All that I will not loose to a pathetic fake like you."

With that she gave lance another swing and a third current of water came out from it and again I swung down at it and sliced it.

She again and I slashed at it once more.

We repeated this cycle several times until I realized that this probably wasn't going to go far for us.

So I decided that instead of just standing there I would walk towards her in order to strike her with my sword.

The walking was rough because I had to do it while slashing through the water currents she was making.

It was a real good thing that all the training I received from my teachers helped to develop my strength, agility, and reflexes.

Rachael managed to figure out what I was doing just as I got a few feet before her.

After that she took her lance and lashed right at me. However, I managed to block the attack with my sword.

We kept at it for quite a while. Constantly clashing our swords together.

After a while I notice that she had let her guard down a bit. It was probably from shock that I was managing to get the best of her.

I decided to take advantage of the situation. She said that it is was a one strike and game over battle so I did just that.

I took my sword and made a small cut on her arm. That caused her to become quite shocked.

She stared at the wound for several seconds and started to mutter under her breath, "How is this possible."

I then started to hear laughter.

I turned to see the one that was laughing was Alice while Henrietta was standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Looks like you understand estimated your greatly this time Rachael. Now you have have to except him on this quest without any more lip." Alice said after she was done laughing.

"But how, how to a fake elementalist who has to rely on seals and crystals instead of using an actual contract?" She asked herself.

"That is a question I asked myself." I told she seemed to be shocked by this remark I had made.

She looked at me curiously.

I reached out my hand to help her up and she took it a little reluctantly.

Then we all headed to make preparations for the quest.

(End of chapter.)


End file.
